


Almost Like a Bat Wing

by Kaykao



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, no beta we die like zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykao/pseuds/Kaykao
Summary: "This... Might sound a little odd, but I've been meaning to ask – what are those creatures sitting on your bow there? I've never seen anything quite like them."Artemis blinks. So do the creatures. "Right, you've never been up here, have you."---Or, the one where Zagreus learns what birds are.
Relationships: Artemis & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 179





	Almost Like a Bat Wing

"In the name of Hades, Lady Artemis, can I ask you a question?"

The glowing image of Artemis materializes above the shining message in front of Zagreus, looking just a touch more cautious than usual. "Oh," she says. "Uh, sure. Ask away."

Zagreus flicks the last bits of shade-dust off of Stygius and lets the blade disappear. Around him, the green fires and red rivers of Tartarus flicker and rush by, respectively. He rubs the back of his neck with one hand and places the other on his hip. "This... Might sound a little odd, but I've been meaning to ask – what are those creatures sitting on your bow there? I've never seen anything quite like them."

Artemis blinks. So do the creatures. "Right, you've never been up here, have you." She smiles, and then lifts her bow up higher so she can scratch the chin of one of her pets. "Well, these are birds. They're flying creatures that live just about everywhere on the surface."

"Birds..." Zagreus leans to peer closer at the apparition of the fluffy little creatures. "I've heard shades mention them before, but not much more than that." They're a little weird, he thinks, but kind of cute in their own way. One of them makes a sort of high pitched musical noise and stretches out its arms– wings. Zag blinks. "Oh! So _that's_ what Lord Hermes' symbol is, it's a _bird_ wing. I knew it couldn't be a bat wing."

Artemis snorts. "A bat would suit him better, with how erratic he is." Gently, she fans out the wing of one of the birds and holds it steady. "Bat wings have those long fingers with skin stretched between them, right? Birds don't. Instead they grow these long, flexible feathers to fly with. It offers them a little less agility, but they make up for it in speed, usually."

The feathers look like they could be soft, maybe a little like fur, but he can't tell for sure. He has nothing to compare them to, really. "Those longer feathers on the wing... They look almost like quills," he mumbles, half to himself, and then squints. "Wait, is that what quills are made of? Feathers?"

"They are. Though usually they're made from the feathers of much larger species. Birds come in all shapes and sizes and colours. Some of them make very good hunters. Others make challenging prey."

"Huh." The quills his father and the working shades of the house use must be imported, then. Zagreus straightens up to look Artemis in the eye. "The little creature Athena has with her – is that also a bird?"

Artemis, her smile never faltering, nods. "Yep. An owl, specifically. Respectable hunters, owls. Good night vision, dead-silent flight. Personally though, I prefer hawks."

"It looks so different from yours." The three little birds are watching Zagreus, and he watches them back. Their movements are so quick and precise. "We don't get nearly as much variety in the animals down here. There are a few different kinds of bat and the occasional vermin, but that's about it. I guess it's to be expected. There's not much down here that's alive to begin with. I don't know what they could possibly be eating." He shrugs.

And then Zagreus’ eyes widen, and his grin twists into something apologetic. "Oh, but I'm taking up so much of your time. Sorry."

"It's no trouble at all." With a flourish of her hand, the usual selection of boons appears in the air in front of Artemis. "I've got to get back to Callisto now, and _you'd_ best refocus on your escape. But once you get out of there I'd love to teach you more about surface creatures. Wildlife is part of my domain after all." She taps one finger on her bow and looks away. "Well, if you want to. If the rest of the family doesn't keep you too busy, anyway."

"You honour me, Lady Artemis," Zag says with a grin.

After a moment's consideration, he picks his boon, and as the image of Artemis fades he feels her power humming in his veins. Narrowing his focus, ever so slightly. Zagreus summons Stygius and adjusts his grip, then runs across the room to inspect the doors leading forward.

Maybe one day he'll be able to take her up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Zag's not a fool, he's just sheltered and needs a bud who can tell him these things. And I think Artemis is neat.
> 
> Also this is my first time posting fic. Heck yeah.


End file.
